


The Messenger

by chains_archivist



Series: The Messenger, The Toy, The Existence by Laure Alexander, Nicollette Marquis McFadgen [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Chains, M/M, Prison, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Laure Alexander</p><p>Set during Season 2, Angelus captures Xander to send a message to Buffy. Not for Xander fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> \--  
> Warning: bondage, S&M, graphic m/m rape  
> To Lex, fellow despiser of Xander, the boy who really needs a good buggering...

Xander woke slowly, shivering as cool air hit his skin. Mumbling unintelligibly, he tried to turn over, but couldn't. Next, he tried to reach for a blanket and realized that he couldn't move his arms.

That wasn't right.

Warily, he opened one eye, then gasped and opened the other. A figure quickly came into focus...a figure in black.

"Angel?" Xander squeaked. Shit, shit, shit... Looking up, Xander realized why he couldn't move his arms, his wrists were lashed together to the center of the headboard of the bed he was laying on. Glancing down, he saw that he was naked.

Glancing back at Angelus, he saw a grin cross the vampire's face.

Xander decided to try to brazen it out. "So, what do you want, Dead Boy?"

"Oh...to make Buffy suffer. It's my wildest dream," Angelus replied in a syrupy voice.

"Uh, yeah, I can see that...So, why am I tied to a bed?"

Angelus took a few steps closer, then sat next to Xander's feet. "You don't want to die a virgin, do you Harris?"

"Virgin? I'm not..." Xander blustered. "DIE?" he choked out.

With one finger, Angelus began to caress Xander's foot, almost as an afterthought. "I can smell your innocence, silly boy. We'll take care of that."

Xander had a picture of nubile vampire chicks and his cock began to swell.

"Well, at least you seem to be capable of getting it up," Angelus derided, digging a nail into the bottom of Xander's foot.

"OW!"

Licking the drop of blood from his finger, Angelus gave Xander an evil look. "So pure, it's frightening. The bitch not putting out?"

"Huh? Cordy? Um...no..." Xander felt himself flushing at the image of Cordelia just that afternoon telling him 'not yet' for the hundredth time.

"Maybe I'll grab her next. Well used has something to say for it."

"Hey!" Angelus just gave him a look and Xander had to concede the point. "So, are you going to kill me?" he asked, very worried.

"Oh, someday...but probably not tonight. Depends on how you do."

Xander felt relief flood him. He definitely wasn't ready to die. But there was another, even more frightening option. "Um, are you going to vamp me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why in the name of Satan's big, fat dick would I want to make YOU a vampire! Shit, I can't stand you alive."

"Oh, well, good."

"No, tonight is just sex...well, sex vampire style."

"Um, does that mean biting?" Xander asked, hoping the answer was 'no'.

Angelus suddenly grabbed Xander's balls and squeezed hard, making the boy cry out. "It means pain, little boy."

"Pervert!" Xander yelled.

Laughing, Angelus rose and began to shuck his clothing. Whimpering at the pain in his balls, Xander stared in shock. "What are you doing?"

Angelus unzipped his leather pants and his rock hard cock sprang free. "Getting ready to fuck you."

"WHAT?" Xander's mind began to scream and he began to babble, panicking. "You're a homo?" was the only the thing that came out making any sense.

Naked, Angelus knelt on the bed, his hand gently pumping his cock. "I'm a vampire, boy. We love to fuck. We'll fuck anything, the tighter the better. And I'm betting there isn't anything tighter than your ass."

Xander couldn't stop staring at Angelus' cock only a foot or so from him. He shook his head wildly. "No, please don't...Just kill me already!"

"Oh, you'll want death, Harris," Angelus said in a soft, deadly voice. "But, you won't get it." Swinging his leg, Angelus straddled the boy's naked chest, then began to crawl up. "Ever suck cock?" he asked conversationally.

"Nyuhhh," was Xander's answer, as he stared, paralyzed.

"A few rules," Angelus stressed. "I feel your teeth biting and I call in the boys to have a go at you. They'll probably fuck you to death." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do as I say and it'll just be me...tonight."

"Why are you doing this?" Xander choked out. "You hate me."

"True." Angelus straddled Xander's head, aiming his cock at the boy's trembling lips. "I could beat you up. I could kill your parents...but this, this is so personal. This way I show you just how much I despise you...and Buffy gets to suffer just a bit more. Now, open your mouth."

Squeezing his eyes shut, terrified, Xander opened his mouth.

It immediately was filled with hard, cold flesh which stabbed at the entrance to his throat. Xander gagged and pulled at the bonds around his wrists. Just when he thought he would pass out, Angelus pulled back. Gasping for air, Xander was a little better prepared for the next thrust.

"Suck, boy."

Feebly, Xander began to suck the vampire's cock as it thrust faster in his mouth, ballooning out his cheeks. His mouth was stretched as wide as it would go and his tongue was quickly sore from licking.

How did girls stand this?

Angelus began to grunt and thrust faster, stabbing his cock into his enemy. The boy was managing to take it, but was beginning to whimper on each backstroke.

Grinning, Angelus thrust hard, slapping his balls against Xander's chin. "Ready to eat your first cum, boy?" It was a rhetorical question. With a yell of satisfaction, Angelus came, spewing his cold seed into Xander's mouth.

Sputtering, Xander screwed up his face and swallowed the stuff, although some spilled out onto his chin as Angelus pulled his softening cock free.

As Xander continued to swallow convulsively and gasp for air, Angelus squeezed the last drops of cum from his cock, dripping them on Xander's face.

"Not bad for a beginner. I'm betting a little turd like you will suck a lot of dick in your life."

Xander opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, praying this would all end soon. He wouldn't even mind a rescue party, although he'd never been so humiliated in his life and the thought of Buffy finding him like this was enough to shut his brain down.

Angelus rose from the bed and, humming an old Irish rebel song, strolled over to a chest of drawers. "Roll onto your stomach, Harris."

A lump formed in his throat, but Xander forced the words out. "Are you going to...fuck me now?"

"Oh, not yet," Angelus replied cheerfully. "You see, that scene in the hospital really pissed me off. When I get pissed off, I beat the shit out of people, usually my adoring minions or Dru, but, this time, I have you." He turned around and Xander saw what he had in his hand and nearly screamed.

It was a whip...a real whip, not one of those little crop things or tasseled things he'd seen in his cousin's porn movies.

Angelus cracked the whip and Xander whimpered, struggling hard against his bonds. "If you don't roll over, I'll whip your front. True, you won't have much of a dick left...not that you have much of one now..."

Xander quickly turned onto his stomach, abrading his wrists with the rope. He was trembling from head to foot, terrified. He didn't want to feel pain...He also didn't want to scream and turn into a babbling idiot.

The whip touched his back and he flinched, burying his face in the pillow.

"Now, be sure and show these to Buffy...or I'll just have to do it to Cordelia next." The whip snapped across Xander's buttocks and he shrieked into the pillow, unprepared for the force of the blow or the incredible pain--like burning acid across his flesh. Tears leaked from his closed eyes and he silently prayed to survive.

"Ummm, lovely. Just a hint of blood. It's the pale, thin skin of the Anglo Saxons and Celts--makes the blood closer to the exterior."

Xander was beginning to wonder what was worse, the pain or Angelus' excruciatingly cheerful commentary. Just as the pain began to fade, the whip cracked across the middle of his back.

He didn't scream this time, just bit his lip and held on tightly to the ropes as agony roared through him.

Another blow fell, then another, cutting oozing stripes from shoulders to thighs. With each blow, Xander's body jerked and he moaned at the pain, wondering how many blows would fall and if he could keep from screaming again.

Finally, after the tenth blow, Angelus dropped the whip, then climbed on the bed. Straddling Xander's shaking thighs, Angelus bent down and began to lick the blood from the boy's back.

At the touch of the vampire's cold tongue, Xander hissed in pain and bit back sobs. Tears and drool had soaked the pillow beneath his head and he was exhausted. Laying still, breathing hard, he could only wait and see what happened next.

"I just love virgin blood. Tastes so sweet."

Xander whimpered.

Grinning, Angelus reached up and untied the rope from the headboard. Climbing off the bed, he dragged Xander with him. Stumbling, Xander made it off the bed, then nearly fell as his shaking legs tried to give out on him.

Using the rope as a leash, Angelus jerked the boy across the room to a table. Grabbing the back of Xander's neck, Angelus grinned into his tear-streaked, pale face. "I like to do my fucking standing up," he declared, before shoving the boy down across the table. Quickly Angelus tied the rope around a table leg, then moved between Xander's legs.

The boy was on his toes, bent at the waist across the table. His cock was smashed beneath him and was semi-erect.

Xander was totally baffled by his arousal. Surely he wasn't getting turned on by any of this! His back was on fire, his jaw ached...now...he didn't even want to think about what was going to happen now.

He winced as Angelus leaned over his back, brushing the oozing lash marks.

"Now, this is going to hurt," Angelus promised. Standing back up, he grabbed hold of Xander's ass cheeks, making the boy cry out as he touched throbbing wounds. Pulling the anus open, Angelus aimed his hard cock and thrust forward, slamming his boner halfway in.

The pain made Xander yell. He hadn't known what it would feel like--he'd never had any desire to think about it--but, this burning, tearing sensation...His ass wasn't big enough, he just knew it. In reaction, he squirmed, sending lust through his cock and pain through his ass.

"Oooh, that's right Harris, shake that ass." Digging his fingers into the flat, lightly haired cheeks, Angelus thrust all the way in, slapping his balls against Xander's ass.

Banging his head on the table, Xander moaned and saw stars. His ass was on fire, almost quenching the pain in his back. He whimpered pitifully as Angelus began to saw in and out, shoving him into the table.

Xander's treacherous cock continued to swell. There was nothing at all pleasurable about this. Why was his cock swelling? It was almost enough to make him cry in frustrated confusion.

"Oh, yeah, bitch. You've got a tight ass...but not for long," Angelus grunted as he pounded faster and harder, opening the boy wider with each thrust.

Groaning at the pain, Xander felt his inner walls begin to rip from the churning cock. The pain grew even worse and a red haze began to form behind his closed eyelids.

With a growl of pleasure, Angelus came, jerking in the hot, sore ass. Xander continued to whimper as the soothing, cold semen filled his ass. With another grunt, Angelus pulled out and stumbled back to flop in a chair.

Grinning insanely he watched the cum tinged pink with Xander's blood leak out of the widened asshole.

Every whimper was music to his ears...

Slowly, Xander became fully aware again. His ass throbbed and he felt like throwing up.

Still, his cock was hard. Instinctively, he squirmed, rubbing it on the table.

Angelus saw this and caught a glimpse of the boy's erection as he moved. Grinning wildly, he jumped to his feet and untied Xander, again using the rope as a leash. Spinning the swaying boy around, he looked down at the erect dick.

"You're aroused," Angelus gloated, a little amazed.

Xander turned bright red and tried to will his hard-on away. It was all he could do to stay on his feet.

Suddenly inspired, Angelus untied one hand and tied the other to the bedpost, leaving Xander standing...or swaying. Turning back to the dresser, Angelus dug in his souvenir drawer until he found what he wanted.

Xander stared dazedly at the pair of pink, female panties in the vampire's hand.

"I'm really impressed, Harris. I never would have pictured you would get turned on by my ass fucking you."

Xander looked away, clutching at the bedpost to stay upright.

"And embarrassment, just perfect," Angelus crowed. "Now, normally, I'd leave you hard and yearning." Xander forced himself not to growl at the teasing, evil tone of Angelus' voice. "But, I want to give Buffy a present." He stuffed the panties into Xander's free hand.

"Jerk off in them," he ordered.

Xander gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, as his cock jerked hungrily at the thought. These were Buffy's panties?

"Hers?" he croaked.

"Yep. Snitched 'em before she banned me from her bedroom. Aren't they cute?" Angelus returned to the chair, leaning back against the cushions. He gestured for Xander to begin. The boy continued to stare at the panties. "Surely you know how to jerk off," Angelus growled. "You aren't getting relief from anyone else."

Bastard. Xander managed to glare half-heartedly as his cock twitched again. It was beginning to hurt from lack of attention. He didn't want to touch himself in front of the vampire, but guessed he didn't have a choice.

Sighing and wincing at the pain in his back, Xander lowered his panty-covered hand and encircled his cock head. A surge of lust ran through him and he moaned, closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Harris. Keep them on me. Remember, *I* made you hard."

Swallowing back his anger, Xander opened his eyes and focused them on Angelus' forehead. As he ran his hand over his cock, beginning to pump, his eyes slipped down and he saw that the vampire's dick was growing hard under his own caresses.

Forcing his eyes back up, Xander began to breathe hard and thrust against his hand. He tried to imagine Cordelia or Buffy--his usual fantasies...but all he could see was Angelus, forcing his cock into his mouth and fucking him in the ass.

Moaning in shame, Xander came, spewing semen on the panties. As his body jerked in pleasure, he slumped against the bedpost, his legs about to give out.

Reaching over, Angelus plucked the wet panties from the boy's limp hand and wrapped them around his own cock. Grunting, he pumped hard, coming in great splashes onto the nylon and cotton, mixing his semen with Xander's.

After he rested for a few minutes, Angelus rose to his feet and pulled the panties over Xander's head like a ski cap. The boy just whimpered, pale and in obvious pain.

Pulling back his fist, Angelus knocked him unconscious, catching him as he fell. Untying the boy, he dumped him on the bed, while he dressed.

"Now, where should Buffy find you?" he murmured as he slung Xander over his shoulder. "Her lawn? The library? The alley behind the Bronze? So many choices."

Whistling, Angelus strolled out of his room with his fuckogram for Buffy.

End


End file.
